Endings and Beginnings
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Korra is killed by a spirit and dies in Mako's arms. She is dead and so the avatar cycle begins a new with a little girl named Haiu


Endings and Beginnings

Korra ends and so the avatar cycle begins anew

Warning for some intense feels.

Korra stared at Mako from behind half lidded eyes, her breathing was shallow. "Mako I love you." Korra whispered as blood flowed from the gaping wound in her chest. Mako held her against his chest, his body shook "don't say goodbye, you are going to live Korra" he spoke fiercely and quietly. She lifted her hand weakly and placed it on the side of his face. "We both know that I'm not going to survive this." Korra breathed in feebly, blood-stained tears ran silently down her face. "I can see them Mako, They know I'm dying. They're waiting for me, Naga and Katara are standing with them. Mako I have to leave." Her voice broke but she had more to say, "I love you, now and forever." Mako cried pressing his face into Korra's shoulder. "I love you Korra, We will see each other again. I promise." Her hand fell to the ground and a faint trace of a smile graced her lips "I will wait for you." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and with that her eyes drifted shut for the last time. She died in his arms. Mako sat with her lifeless body while he swore that he saw Avatar Aang, Naga and Katara greet her.

She looked back into his eyes, the same girl he was in love with. She was younger though almost twenty he noticed instead of being thirty like she was now. The ghostly version of Korra mouthed 'I love you' towards him and disappeared.

A ghostly blue light shone in their living room as their mother walked towards them. Their daughter Ren looked towards her mother without fear. "Mommy where's Daddy?" Korra looked at her with sad eyes "he'll be home soon sweetie." Korra's ghostly arms wrapped around Ren. "Mom why do you look like this?" Kishan one of the ten year old twins, asked as he gestured to the blue light encasing the room. Draco knew what had happened he had sensed it. "You won't be coming home will you?" The ghostly image shook her head, no. "I'm so sorry" She pointed to each of their hearts, "I will not return home but know each one of you have a piece of me with you. Forever." Just like that the blue light vanished and their mother was gone.

A year later they packed up and moved to the earth kingdom, into a city called Ba Sing Se. The next avatar was supposed to be an earthbender. They moved in beside their Uncle Bolin and his family. Ren, Kishan and Draco all noticed the way their father looked older after their mother had died, he had come home that night covered in her blood. He was so sad without her. Mako had retired from his job at the police station in republic city and instead helped his brother run their pro-bending arena hoping to run into the next avatar.

Twenty years later.

His brother was fifty now and he was fifty two.

Mako knew the next Avatar would be found soon he just hoped it wouldn't be by the White Lotus because they would imprison him or her in a compound to keep him or her safe. Korra had hated that and regretted letting them trap her.

Mako was meditating in the far corner of the gym as a ten year old girl stares at him.

Haiu doesn't know why but the man with the red scarf looks familiar almost like she's met him before.

Sifu Bolin is teaching us basic forms and how to lift rocks properly but I'm bored, I already know all of this that he's showing us. I wish that we didn't have to start from the beginning but I know I should be practicing but there's something nagging at my stomach waiting to be released, a burning sensation in my stomach. That man is strange he keeps dodging stray rocks, he can't even see them! The man is Mako he teaches the firebenders and his daughter Ren teaches the waterbenders. I know because we learnt that on the first day of class, Mako seems to be haunted for some reason. There is a Water Tribe woman sitting beside him but I can see through her. She stares straight at me through my eyes; It seems as if she sees my soul. I've met her before, I know I have. Her name is Korra, I don't know how I know this but I do. I lose focus for a minute while staring at this woman and the burning sensation goes through my throat erupting in a small jet of flame. I look around and no one saw that, not even sifu Bolin thank the spirits. I look back over at Mako whose amber eyes are wide open, he stands up and walks over to Sifu Bolin quietly. They exchange a few words and my sifu nods. The tall firebender gracefully walks over to me and crouches so he is at eye level with me. "Haiu did you just breathe fire." I swallow, my throat now dry and slowly nod my head yes. Mako's eyes danced and he smiled for the first time since I met him. "Which other elements can you bend Haiu?" I flick my wrist as a chunk of rock dislodges itself from the wall. No one is practicing anymore they are all watching me. I ignite a small flame with my other hand and blow wind at the ground propelling me upwards about ten feet over his head. As I land the other children stare at me with looks of shock, awe and disdain. Mako just smiled "are you able to bend water already as well?" I could feel the disgruntled look wash over my face. "Not yet but I'm trying to." Mako ruffled my hair a bit "You will eventually, trust me."

A few months later.

"Sifu Mako, why do you seem so sad all the time?" He threw me a sad smile "let me answer that with another question. Have you had any contact with your past lives yet?" I looked at him curiously from across the table. "Not that I know of but I can see a lady following you, Sifu Ren, Draco and Kishan around. I think her name is Korra." Mako choked on his water and his eyes went wide. He reached into the pocket of his jacket pulling out a worn old photograph and set it on the table gently. "Is this her Haiu?" I glanced at the picture and then to the ghostly woman beside him, they were identical. "Yes. this is her." I pointed at her sitting beside him and he looked where I pointed. "Korra." He breathed her name and she put her hand on top of his. "Who is she?" I asked quietly. Mako turned his attention back to me, "She was the avatar that came before you." I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. "Why does she follow you all around?" Mako sighed. "She is my wife and She is waiting for my time to end. Korra died when Ren was five, Draco and Kishan were ten. She was killed by a spirit right in front of me, I chased it off but by then it was too late, she was bleeding to death. She died in my arms." He took a shaky breath and looked over at me. I'm sure my eyes were wide with shock. He coughs a little "you really should get back to your lesson with Ren you know." I took this as my cue to leave.

Twenty years later.

I sat at the end of my sifu's hospital bed. He looked broken and old lying there. His eye's opened "Hey Haiu I didn't see you there." I felt like crying he was dying, yet I couldn't bring myself to cry. Avatar Korra was sitting beside his hospital bed holding his hand, I'm sure he didn't know. He looked content lying there waiting, waiting to be with his wife and parents. Korra is crying beside him with her free hand resting on his shoulder. The healers had seen me today and told me that he didn't have much time left. "Bolin left an hour ago thinking you were asleep Sifu Mako." He laughs the respirator rattles noisily and the beeping of his heart monitor increases in tempo. "You know, you don't have to call me sifu anymore I finished teaching you long ago Haiu. Just call me Mako." I just smiled at him sadly. "You don't have to worry about me Haiu I know where I'm going. I'm glad I met you Avatar Haiu." I couldn't help but grin of course he would wait to be on his deathbed before he called me by my given title. "I can see her now Haiu, just like you. She's still waiting for me." A few minutes later a couple of people in their thirties slowly enter the room they glow like Korra does. "Mako can you see the other's waiting for you?" He nods slightly. "Haiu these are my parents, Harena and Rong." They look to me and smile and they seem surprised by Korra sitting next to their son. I guess they haven't met yet. Korra glances up at them and smiles softly. And I can a voice far in the distance, "I've heard so much about you both. I'm Korra, you're daughter-in-law."I've heard her voice before through meditation and I know it's her. I can see the couple pull her into a hug then release her to move back beside Mako. A huge white dog somehow fits throught the door and curls around the bed in front of me it must be Naga. And Mako's eyes begin to fade, "Haiu tell Ren, Draco, Kishan and Bolin I love them. You have made so many so proud, I am sure we will meet again but for now goodbye Haiu." Only then do I let my tears fall, after he closes his eyes for the last time. As I cry, I see a Young man about the same age as Korra, with turtle-duck, Black hair and gold eyes sit up and blink. He see's me first and smiles he waves goodbye then he looks to Korra and she hugs him tightly I can hear, her. "I missed you so much Mako." That's when he folds her into a Hug of his own and kissed her, as he pulls away I can read his lips "I missed you too Korra, so much." His Parents walk over tentatively as Naga rises and licks Mako's face causing half of his hair to stand up and he laughs. He turns to his parents and envelopes them both in A hug, I can see his shoulders shake and the tears run down his face, But he's smiling at them as they both give him a Hug as well and his mother kisses his forehead. I can see the similarities between him and his father, Bolin though in my opinion looks like their mother. Korra walks up to them not wanting to spoil their reunion but at the same time wanting to be with him. His parents pull her into the hug too. That's when I notice the heart monitor making the loud noise and Naga pressing her face into Korra's back. They disappear together and that's when I know that they are gone.


End file.
